


Fluffy Cuddle Time

by flickawhip



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Remus and Tonks get some alone time.For the Wife.





	Fluffy Cuddle Time

“Honey... are you... sure?”

Remus sounds mildly bemused as he pads out of the bedroom wearing the fluffy onesie his wife had left on the bed. His confusion mellows slightly at the sight of Tonks on the bed in a pale yellow onesie, his is, thankfully, blue. 

“Why did you want this?”

“We feel all fluffy when we snuggle now...”

Tonks explains simply. Her smile is gentle. 

“Plus, this way nobody can complain about us being... undressed...”

“Overdressed instead?”

Remus is smiling even as he moves to let Tonks nestle into his arms. 

“Yeah.”

Tonks giggles even as she rests her cheek against his newly fluffed chest, murring her contentment. 

“Okay.”

Remus can’t help kissing his wife’s forehead, letting himself feel glad they both have this time to relax together.


End file.
